Kiva is Coming Along (Epilogue)
Halloween season has come and gone again. Thanks to Reia, the entire team is healed from their battle against Apocalypse. Reia: Okay, Sasha. You should be fine now. Sasha: Thanks, Reia. I know you will be a great help once we fight him. Kiva: I know you are, sis. Reia: Thanks, guys. - One hour later, the dropship lands into the street as the gang gets inside, but Reia quickly stopped and sees Kiva again. Reia: Depression still bothering you? Kiva: Well, a little. Reia: It's okay. I have you, my dear sister, to help us win this war. Lisa would be happy to hear from you. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. - The gang returned to the starship as Kiva walked to Reia, who is located in the bridge. Reia: I payed the babysitter, so Alister is taking Lisa to a water park, if it's okay with you. Kiva: Yeah, that's fine. Lisa likes water a lot. Reia: That's good. Anyway, Ratchet is looking through other distortions in history. Kiva: Anything? Reia: Nothing yet. Kiva: Oh, alright. (I know I cared about Reia so much, like a big sister to me. Yet, when Dr. Nefarious hurt Reia's heart and after I defeated him, I was really crying my eyes out like I wasn't going to see Reia again, let alone being alone again...) Reia: Kiva, I...felt depression too once. Kiva: You have? Reia: It was Towa's magic that cause Hatchet to kill Shon and Bluu. I've never felt this much rage in my heart, I truly hate her for it. I almost felt that I'm his next target, but something inside me snapped and I have transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kiva: Rage over depression.. Wow.. Reia: My brother calmed me down shortly after that. Then, Gohan taught me about faith. It's the only feeling I have to keep myself going. Years later, I found you and, in return, you called me a sister because of your past. - Ratchet and Sasha entered the bridge, as they just see Reia and Kiva hugged each other. Sasha: It's nice to see you two happy together, as sisters. Reia: Thank you, Sasha. Any other changes? Ratchet: Yeah. We found a few changes in different timelines. One near the Right Arm base ruins and one is somehow got himself in a time loop. Kiva: Those are the only ones left? Ratchet: I wish. Sasha: These two timelines are connected to a new event we haven't encounter before. Something tells me that these missions are not going to be easy at all. Kiva: Because of Zamasu? Sasha: Possibly. I know it sounds weird, but I had a bad feeling about this. Reia: I agree. Even after the throne has taken the Skeleton King's life away from him, someone more powerful would take his place. Kiva: How can you tell? Reia: I'm just saying, something's not right. Kiva: In that case, we should be careful. - Ratchet only nodded and thinks over the main strategy plan. Meanwhile, Kiva decided to talk with Reia for a while. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Why are you concern too suddenly? Reia: Well, what Whis said a while back worries me. Goku Black is out and about, causing more trouble than I thought. He may look like my master, but his heart has been taken control by someone. Kiva: So, are we fighting this imposter? And what does he want? Reia: Time itself is its own element, if shaped correctly. To be honest, I'm scared of what's about to happen to everyone. Even the ones I love.. - Being faithful, Kiva holds Reia's hand. Kiva: Take one day at a time, sis. We have to look into the Right Arm first and see if there are other survivors. Reia: Well, it's a start. Kiva: I know. Can I ask you something? Reia: Sure, go ahead. Kiva: Have you...fall in love with someone before? Reia: Once. Shon was very kind. Honest too. He hasn't changed much now until he pointed out that Namekians are not romantic types before Mira wiped my memories. Kiva: Well, he seem to like you. Reia: I know. - Suddenly, Shon and Terra showed up. Terra: Hey, girls. What's going on? Reia: We are talking about love. Shon: Sounds delightful. Reia: See what I mean, Kiva? Kiva: Well, maybe. Shon: I wish to return the favor since you saved me from Towa and Mira. Reia: I know. Kiva: Go on, sis. Don't be afraid. - Reia seems nervous, yet she is blushing. Reia: Shon... I... I can't. Kiva needs me more than anything. - Shon placed his hand on Reia's cheek. Shon: I know. Thanks...for saving me from Towa. Reia: You're welcome.. - Instead, Reia handed over her Power Pole to him. Shon: Your Power Pole... Reia: Keep it to remember me by. Shon: I know. Kiva: I'm so happy for you two! Terra: I agree. - Reia smiled at Kiva. At that moment, Shon and Reia hold hands as the episode ends and the finale draws closer to its huge climax. Category:Scenes